An Old Love
by delusional-lady
Summary: SenKosh. Will history repeat itself? CHAPTER 3!!!!! Introducing, CHAPTER 4!!!! The rating may change to R in the coming chapters.
1. An Old Castle

An Old Love

Written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk. Enough said.

A/N: This is a SenKosh yaoi fic but would be other pairings mentioned.

Chapter 1: An Old Castle

The air here was refreshing, certainly unlike the air pollution in the city. Koshino smiled as he closed his eyes and spread his arms horizontally, as if embracing the wind. He was on top of the world! Hikoichi dropped his pen in surprise upon seeing his master standing dangerously close to the edge of the high cliff. "Omigod!!! Koshino-sama!!!!" He yelled, rushing forward. Koshino turned around and raised an eyebrow at his young assistant. "Eh..heheh! Gomen ne, I thought you were gonna fall down or something." Hikoichi said meekly. The writer shrugged his shoulders and jumped back in his car. There was still the long road waiting for them. Hikoichi followed after his boss and sat in the passenger seat. Their destination wasn't very far from here. In fact, one could see the castle towers already! Despite this, his master decided to stop by the cliff. Hikoichi didn't bother asking, knowing he would not get an answer anyway. 

Koshino Hiroaki was a millionaire and a successful writer. Hikoichi served under him as an assistant and an apprentice as well. He received very good pay and often came along his master's trips. This was just one example. The season was coming to an end and soon, the whole place would be covered with snow. The castle was just one of Koshino-sempai's properties. It had been handed down from generation to generation. 

They soon reached the castle. The gates were opened and a young woman stood waiting for them. She had curly hair and beautiful features. Koshino noted that her eyes were probably her best assets. Her eyes held no pretense and they seemed old. Old in the sense that meant wise. As if she had seen life repeat itself a hundred times over. The writer snorted at himself. He had retreated to this old place to get away from his work but writing seemed to follow him everywhere. Even now, he had a new plot unraveling itself in his mind. "Tch. I'd better work on it before I forget." Koshino muttered to himself. Hikoichi ignored the comment. He was used to Koshino-sama's muses already. 

"Good afternoon gentlemen. We have been expecting you. This way please." The curly-haired maid motioned as soon as the car was parked. She led them inside the castle. Hikoichi shivered. The place gave him the creeps. There was a cold and remorseful feeling all around. It gave him goose bumps. Koshino, however, was undaunted by the eerie presence. This was his property and he was not gonna show any fear. 

Ayako bowed her head and introduced herself. Then, she led the two gentlemen to their respective rooms. Koshino entered his room and pulled off his jacket. Unconsciously, the young millionaire hung it upon the coat rack standing next to the door. He proceeded to unpack his clothes and hang them one by one in the large spacious closet. The room was certainly large. It had a king-size bed in the center. The room was also furnished with a lot of drapery and carpets. The dresser was large and so was the polished mirror above it. An equally large desk was beside the window. It was made of dark wood. Koshino opened the drawers and was surprised to find writing materials inside, albeit, they were very primitive. There were a number of scrolls, an inkbottle, and a quill. 

Who would use a quill at this day and age?! 

Koshino shook his head at the thought but didn't throw the materials away. He let himself fall on the bed and was about to fall asleep when his mobile phone rang. The lad didn't want to answer it but it was bothering him already. 

"Hiro darling!!! How are you doing?!" 

Great, it was his ex-girlfriend, Cassie. 

"I'm fine. What do you want?" Koshino replied, his tone indicating his annoyance. 

"Darling!!! I just wanted to make sure you're safe! I'm sure it's lonely there! All alone in the large castle without anyone to talk to! You'll drive yourself insane!"

Your incessant talking will be the one to drive me insane. Koshino wanted to say but held his tongue. 

"I'm tired Cassie. Good-bye." He muttered and turned off his phone before the woman could utter a reply. 

"Dinner is served, master Koshino." Ayako informed him. Koshino opened his eyes and looked around. The maid was outside his room and had been knocking on his door. He just had a dream, a peculiar one.. "I can't remember.. What the heck, it's just a dream." The writer told himself as he straightened his clothes and opened the door. 

Hikoichi observed as his master walked towards the dining hall. His eyes were glued to the newspaper he was holding, not even bothering to see where he was going. Ayako was leading the way and it amazed the assistant that Koshino-sempai could follow her without any trouble.

"Koshino-sempai, I wasn't aware that you have visisted this place before!" Hikoichi remarked, once they were seated at the table. The table was far too long and it was customary for the master to sit at the other end of the table but Koshino dismissed it. There was no point in sitting too far away from Hikoichi. How else would they be able to converse?

Koshino stared at his assistant blankly before answering. "I have not yet visited this place before. This is, actually, the fist time I even caught a glimpse of these walls."

"Oh!" Hikoichi exclaimed in surprise. "I assumed you've been here before because, well, you seem to know the directions fairly well." 

"Well, I guess this just proves you wrong." Koshino remarked, calmly eating his dinner. Hikoichi nodded his head sheepishly and ate as well. Still, he thought it was odd. 

Although, there was an electrical system installed in the castle, it still lacked some of the essential gadgets. There were lights and there were phone lines but that was all. Koshino requested for a phone and immediately dialed the appliance store he usually shopped at. 

"Hello Maki. This is Koshino."

"Yes, what do you need?"

"I'm staying in the castle and I need you to do something for me."

In a matter of seconds, Maki Shinichi started writing down a long list of appliances that were to be brought in the castle as soon as possible. The dealer was already used to Koshino's demands and wasn't afraid of the millionaire. They were friends after all.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kiyota asked. Maki turned around to see his lover wearing an apron with a bowl of brownie mix in hand. "Koshino. Business as usual. It has to be done as soon as possible. Preferably right now." He chuckled upon seeing his lover pout. With a grin, he patted Kiyota on the head. "Don't worry. The men are used to these kind of demands from Koshino. This will make the job easier and I'll be back home just in time for your dessert." 

"Fine, go. Just make it fast." With a kiss, Maki grabbed his jacket and left for the office. Kiyota went back to his baking. He wasn't afraid that Koshino might steal his boyfriend away. He wasn't eve jealous. He knew Maki and Koshino treated each other like brothers. Koshino had always looked up to Maki like an elder brother. In turn, Maki treated Koshino like his younger brother. 

Koshino lay back on his bed. He was tired from the airplane ride, tired from driving his car, and tired from making a lot of phone calls. He was pleased to have such reliable friends. He had called Maki first since most of the new stuff would come from him. Then, he called up Fukuda. There was no newspaper-publishing house around so he had to contact the man for a special order. 

The wind entered through the window. He had felt no need to order an air conditioning unit from Maki since the window was quite enough. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. 

Hey I want reviews. J


	2. A Stranger In The Land

An Old Love

Written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD.

A/N: Still SenKosh. Baby, feed me reviews. 

Chapter 2: A Stranger in the Land

Koshino woke up. It was still dark outside. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only four in the morning. No one else should be awake at this hour. Putting on a robe, he slipped on his slippers and left his room. He had wanted to explore the whole castle but did not get a chance yesterday as he was so tired and all. Right now, he was on the second floor of the castle. There were two more floors above before the towers. Ayako had mentioned that they held nothing much of interest. The two floors simply housed guestrooms, conference rooms... However, the towers were really quite something. 

"The towers, huh.. I guess they should be my first destination." Koshino said to himself as he wandered around the corridor to search for the stairs. The castle was shaped in a square form. The four corners had their own towers. To get to the towers, one must find the stairs located at every corner of the square. Koshino found one easily enough. He climbed the stone steps and reached the first tower. 

The view from the first tower was breath taking. It overlooked the beauty of the cliff he had stopped by yesterday. The writer felt a desire to return to the cliff again. "Perhaps I might even bring the writing materials along.." He thought to himself, feeling that the cliff would be a perfect spot to write his new novel. There was even a Sakura tree for him to lean back on. 

The second tower overlooked the mountains. It was a lonely sight but Koshino felt like the sadness would be good if he was ever to reach an angsty climax in his work. There was a lone eagle circling the pointed peaks. "Sigh.. Too much depression. I certainly don't need that so early in the morning.." 

The third and fourth tower was unusually locked. Koshino wondered why the caretakers have not unlocked them. He was curious and decided that he would ask Ayako about it later. Meanwhile, Koshino decided that a proper breakfast was in order. A breakfast in the nearest town that is. He wanted to see how the people lived and if they knew something about the castle. With a place as old as this, there's bound to be rumors, stories, and hopefully.. truths. 

"Master Koshino, what are you doing up so early?" Hikoichi asked. He was already having breakfast in the dining hall with Ayako sitting beside him. The maid started to rise from her seat but Koshino signaled her to stay seated. He had almost forgotten that his young assistant was an early worm. Perhaps Ayako was too. "I have decided to go to the nearest town. Hikoichi, are you fine staying here?" Koshino asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Hai, Koshino-sempai. I'll be fine here. I was just telling Ayako about some of your works and a few of what I've tried." Hikoichi said. The writer nodded his head in satisfaction, pleased that Hikoichi was not bored. It was good that he and Ayako get along. "I'll be leaving now. I'll call if there's any trouble." 

Koshino took his car and drove away from the castle. The nearest town was an hour's drive away from the castle. It wasn't so bad. He turned on his vehicle's CD player and listened to the instrumental sountrack of Inuyasha. As he passed by the cliff, Koshino's eyes caught a shadow lurking around. Surprised, he stopped the car and walked towards te cliff. Indeed, there was someone there. 

He was a spiky-haired lad. Koshino felt the urge to laugh but kept it in. The young man was pale beyond comparison. He was kneeling in front of the Sakura tree, white lily flowers in hand. "Excuse me, who are you?" Koshino asked. The stranger looked up and the writer gasped. This guy was handsome. Something in him struck a chord inside Koshino. 

"Sendoh. Sendoh Akira." The spiky-haired lad answered a grin on his face. The two shook hands and Koshino decided to delay his trip to town for a while. "I'm sorry if I'm tresspassing or anything. I was just offering flowers." Sendoh explained. Koshino glanced at the flowers with a puzzled expression. "You're offering flowers? May I know the reason why?" 

The look on Sendoh's face softened and his grin became a wistful smile. "It's a long story, Koshino. A very long and sad story.." Koshino's eyes stared at the flowers for a while before making a decision. "I'm heading for town. Do you want to join me?" Sendoh's eyes sparkled and he nodded his head enthusiastically. "That would be great!" 

The journey for town was fun. Sendoh kept making him laugh. No one had been able to make him laugh so hard before. Sure Hikoichi was fun to be with but with Sendoh, Koshino felt like he was contended. He felt like he could not want anything more. 

"We're here already." Sendoh remarked as he got out of the car. Koshino nodded and looked around. The whole place was antique! He seriosuly doubted if they even knew electricity. "Do you know where we could get breakfast? I'll treat you!" Koshino remarked. Sendoh grinned seductively. "Is this a date?" The young millionaire blushed. "What?! Of course not! Baka Sendoh!" 

The spiky-haired lad gave a hearty chuckle and led Koshino to a nearby restaurant. Yes, they do have electricity around. The place had good lighting and the kitchen was modernized. It wasn't as modern as those in the city but this was fine.

After ordering their meal, Koshino studied his companion's face. Sendoh was wonderful. He was a bit attracted to the man but that was all. He didn't think he was gay since he never looked at another man in the romantic way. He had his share of women and there was Cassie. "I'm just observant, that's all." Koshino thought to himself. 

Breakfast was scrumptious! "Do you wanna see the other parts of town? There are a lot of antique shops around here!" Sendoh remarked. Koshino nodded his head. He liked antiques. Perhaps he could even find paintings hanging around here somewhere. 

Meanwhile, Hikoichi and Ayako were hanging out at the castle gardens. 

"This is some place Koshino-sama has! I can't believe this is his first time in the castle. He seems to know his way around, don't you think?" Hikoichi remarked, his voice full of energy. "It is his heart that remembers the way." Ayako said softly, looking at the sky. "Wha?" Hikoichi asked.

Ayako averted his gaze to her young companion. "Hikoichi, do you know the story of this castle?" 

++++

"There are a lot of vases and murals around here but nothing that really captures my eye.." Koshino remarked as they visited one place to another. Sendoh grinned and stretched his arms. "Ah well, there are other places..." He suggested. Koshino shook his head and declared that he wanted to go home. 

"I am expecting some appliances to arrive and I need to be there when they come." Koshino explained. "Perhaps we can continue this tour some other time." He added. Sendoh nodded his head. "Tomorrow if you're not busy. I would like to show you the woods." 

Koshino stayed silent for a moment as he contemplated the idea. He had just met Sendoh today. Would it be fine if he joined the man tomorrow? "Daijobou Koshino.. There are no harmful animals around. Besides, I'll be here to protect you!" Sendoh kidded. "Nani?! I am not afraid of the woods!" Koshino argued. "Fine, I'll go!" And Sendoh smiled. 

++++

"The story of the castle?" Hikoichi asked, his eyes large in wonder. A beeping noise outside interrupted them. Ayako hurried to the gates and saw a huge truck parked outside. "Ah, Koshino-sempai's orders have arrived." Hikoichi remarked, hurrying over to the driver. 

By the time Koshino reached home, it was already past lunch. He had passed the delivery man on the way to the castle. "Good afternoon. Is everything here?" He asked. Ayako nodded and gave him the receipt. He had not been charged for the delivery. "Consider it a gift." Koshino said, reading Maki's writing. Hikoichi had already installed some of the appliances. The television was in fine and working order. 

"I guess you're going to get your daily dose of anime again." Koshino remarked, smirking at his apprentice. "Yeah, I get my inspiration from them!" The other lad exclaimed. The writer sighed and shook his head. "Perhaps you should have been born a cartoonist." He muttered to himself before climbing up to the first tower. 

He had offered Sendoh a ride home but the lad had requested to be dropped off by the cliff. As he reached the first tower, he was greeted by the sight of the cliff and the Sakura tree. Astonishingly, there was no man. Koshino squinted his eyes but he could not see anybody. It was highly odd that anyone could leave in such a hurry when walking. Koshino examined the environment but could not see anyone walking around. A morbid thought struck him. 

What if Sendoh fell off the cliff?!

It had started to snow. Koshino rushed right back down. He did not even stop to eat the late lunch Ayako had prepared for him. "Hikoichi, come with me now!" He shouted. Hikoichi turned off the television and followed his master's commands without question. Koshino drove back to the cliff and told Hikoichi to look for any signs of life. The young apprentice was confused but started digging around the snow for a body. The snow had started falling down fast and a snowstorm might be arriving. 

While Hikoichi looked around, Koshino held his breath and decided to look over the cliff. He prayed hard that he would not find anything there. He leaned forward and sighed in relief. Yes, there was no body. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that his right foot was trapped under a twig. As he stood up, he tripped and almost fell. Luckily, his hand caught on one tree branch that was hanging about the cliff. 

Hikoichi heard his master calling for help and panicked. "Koshino-sempai!! Omigod, sempai!!!!" Hikoichi shouted as he reached for his master. The snow was too slippery but he was determined to save his sempai. He leaned forward to grab Koshino's hand. 

Alas, the law of gravity.. Hikoichi was just too light and did not have the strength to pull his master up. The gravity was pulling them both down when suddenly, Hikoichi felt something pulling him from behind. Koshino, too, felt himself being pulled. Once he was on safe ground, he turned to thank Hikoichi. 

"It was this guy that helped me!" Hikoichi said. "What guy?" Koshino asked, looking around. Hikoichi looked behind him and yelped. The guy was nowhere to be seen! "B-But..." Koshino sighed. He was tired and he was famished. "Come in, Hikoichi. Maybe you were just hallucinating. I'm exhausted and really hungry." The apprentice nodded his head and escorted his boss to the car. 

As the car drove away, a cloaked figure appeared from behind the tree. His eyes staring so hard, they could burn the two gentlemen. Koshino felt something prick the back of his neck and turned around. There was no one by the Sakura tree. If so, then why did he feel like somebody was watching him..?


	3. A Series of Conversations

An Old Love

Written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk.

A/N: :)

Chapter 3: A Series of Conversations

The next morning, Koshino woke up, feeling excited. He was going to see Sendoh again today. Not that he was excited about the prospect of seeing the handsome lad. He was more enthusiastic in the woods his tour guide was describing. Again, he left Hikoichi in the castle. 

"Hey, are you ready for the woods?" Sendoh asked when Koshino found him waiting in the restaurant they had eaten in yesterday. "It's not tha dangerous." Koshino remarked, rolling his eyes. The spiky-haired lad shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see.. But we have to get the guns first. Don't want some crazed animal clawing our eyes out, do we?" Koshino paled a shade lighter. "W-What?" 

"Just kidding!" Sendoh remarked, trying to avoid Koshino's fist. 

"How come you know these woods so well?" Koshino asked as he followed Sendoh. They have been trekking around for at least an hour already. "I grew up playing here." He answered. There was a hint of sadness in the taller lad's voice but it was covered up with a chuckle. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sendoh asked. "You just did." Koshino answered, grinning. 

"Well.. What brings you to this place? Don't you belong to the city or something?" 

"How would you know I came from the city?"

"No one owns a cool car like yours around here. And the appliances you mentioned last time. It sounded like you ordered a lot. The people around here live a simple life. Electricity is okay but the villagers can't handle te new stuff very well." 

"What about you? Do you like modernization?" 

"Me? Hmm... I don't really use modern stuff.. But I guess it's okay. I mean, a little improvement won't do any harm.. By the way, you haven't answered my question. What brings you here? Are you here to see your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? I think I came here to get rid of her! Seriously, I came here to relax. This is the only property I haven't visited yet so I made up my mind to stay for a while." 

"Oh, so you're not looking for anything... or anyone?" 

"No. I'm just here to relax. There isn't any reason for me to go here actually."

"Oh..."

"But I love it here! It's wonderful, so unlike the city. I might come back again the next time!"

"Next time? So you're leaving?"

"Hai. Not soon anyway." 

They walked around, silent with their thoughts. Koshino felt like he made Sendoh sad. But why would Sendoh get sad? They were friends and being apart from someone as great as him..

"Say, Sendoh! Would you like to have a glimpse of the city?" Koshino asked. Sendoh shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really interested, seeing as you emphasized that it's better here that there. What do you do for a living anyway?" 

"I'm a writer."

"You write romance novels?"

"Sometimes... Mystery is usually the essence of my work but romance gets in the way sometimes."

"Gets in the way? You make it sound like love is so bad."

"If you ever get the chance to meet my ex-girlfriend, you'll understand why I feel this way."

"I pray I won't ever, then."

Silence. And then the two men laughed. 

"So what about it? Do you wanna come with me to the city? You did say you weren't opposed to modern technology. Maybe you'll even like it there."

"I don't think so, Koshino. I would much rather stay here. Besides, I can't ever leave this place."

"Why not?

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because." 

They continued walking again. Suddenly, Sendoh stopped, making Koshino bump him. "There's a shrine here. Would you like to see that?" He asked. Koshino nodded his head. The shrine sounded like a good idea. "But why is a shrine built in the middle of the forest?" He asked, curious. Sendoh smiled sadly. "This place didn't used to be a forest. In fact, this whole place used to be part of a kingdom. Over the years, it transformed into a forest." 

The shrine looked really old. Sendoh was about to enter it when Koshino grabbed his arm. "Wait! Don't you think it's a little too dangerous to enter the shrine? I mean, it's very very old right? The place could collapse any moment!" Sendoh smiled. "Oh, Koshino! You do care!!!" He exclaimed, reaching out to hug the lad. 

"Oof! Sendoh!! Baka!! Let go of me!!" Koshino yelled, his face as red as a tomato. "Hehe. Fine, I won't enter the shrine. Hey, I'm getting hungry. Let's return to town and grab something to eat!" Sendoh suggested. 

Time seemed to fly so fast when you're enjoying yourself. It was already evening and Sendoh advised Koshino to stay at the inn. "It's dangerous to drive around. You might get yourself in an accident." Koshino's ears perked up as he remembered the incident the day before. Sendoh was right. He'd better stay in town. The writer fished for his mobile phone and called Hikoichi up. 

"Hai. I'll tell Ayako. Have fun Koshino-sempai and be careful." Hikoichi said.

"Everything's been arranged." Sendoh said as he played with the keys. "Let's go. Our room is #320." Koshino blushed. "Why is there only one room?" He asked. The spiky-haired lad grinned as he opened the door, only to show the two beds. "It's much cheaper. What were you thinking of Koshino?" He whispered. 

Koshino shivered.


	4. An Old Tale

An Old Love

written by: delusional_lady

Disclaimer: SD characters are not mine. Cassie is though.. the bitch. 

Chapter 4: An Old Tale

Back in the castle, Hikoichi looked for Ayako and pleaded for the castle's story. "Do you really want to know?" The maid asked. Hikoichi nodded his head eagerly. "Very well then.."

++++

(Ayako's POV)

This castle was built more than a hundred years ago. It was the base of the kingdom's ruler. Living here was the royal family. The king, the queen, the two princes, and the only princess. The eldest prince was to be the next ruler of the kingdom. It was his father's wish to see his son claim the throne and lead the land to greater success. Unfortunately, his wish did not come true. The eldest prince fell ill. It wasn't your ordinary fever. His disease did not have a cure back then. The whole family was alarmed but they decided that it would be kept a secret. The other kingdoms might use the knowledge to their advantage and attack their land when they were most vulnerable. 

While the wise medical doctors tried to save or at least, lengthen the eldest prince's life, the younger prince was trained incessantly. He studied day and night. Books filled his bedroom. In the afternoon, he was given serious combat training. It was necessary. The young prince understood the situation they were in and knew he had to fulfill his duties as the prince. If ever the doctors could find no solution to the sickness, he would have to take his brother's place and be king. 

A whole year passed and the second prince showed amazing results. He was now smarter and stronger. He was even better than his elder brother. Because of this amazing improvement, the younger prince was now allowed to see his brother. He had not been allowed to see his elder brother ever since his training began, which was why he trained so hard. Just as he entered his brother's room, a series of shrieks and cries erupted. 

It turned out that his brother had just died. The prince was shocked. He was one second away from seeing his brother. Fate was cruel. He could see his father comforting his mother. None of them look any close to feeling comfort so it was no use. His little sister was crushed. She was crying so hard. 

Ever since that day, the second prince became cold. He resumed his training and became very short-tempered as well. The king and queen were still shocked by the tragedy that they fell ill as well. After a short while, they died. The other kingdoms learned that about the huge misfortune that fell on the family. They decided to take the land out, not minding the fact that there were still two members of the royal family left standing. 

The people were afraid but they gained their confidence back when the prince led them to victory. He was a fighter, unmatched. The other kingdoms became afraid and decided to leave the kingdom alone. The kingdom became progressive but the young kind still remained cold. His little sister, the young princess, was sad for her brother. 

One day, she thought of something.

++++

Once again, they were interrupted by the beeping sound of a vehicle. "I wonder who it is.. Koshino-sempai did say that he was going to spend the night in town.." Hikoichi mused aloud. The beeping grew more frantic. Ayako hurried to the gate and saw a flashy-looking car and an annoyed woman at the driver's seat. She did not look pleasant. 

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ayako remarked coolly. The woman raised her eyebrow. "I am Cassie Michelle Wellington. I'm Hiroaki's girlfriend." Cassie informed Ayako in a haughty voice. "Miss Wellington!" Hikoichi cried out in surprise. 

Cassie sighed. She felt as if she was among children. How annoying! "Hikoichi darling, let me in! It's quite cold out here and I came all the way from Tokyo! I just want to see Koshino." She explained. Ayako shook her head. "Koshino-sama is not in the castle at the moment. I don't think I can let you in." 

"Hikoichi. I have nowhere else to go!! You have to let me in!! I'm your master's girlfriend!" Ayako glanced at the apprentice. The latter sighed and nodded his head. Koshino-sempai was not going to be happy once he learns about Cassie's visit. 

Grudgingly, Ayako led the bitch to a room. After that, she hurried down to the kitchen and stayed there. Hikoichi sought her out and smiled meekly. "Sorry about that. Cassie's not really Koshino-sempai's girlfriend. She's actually his ex. I don't think master even loved that woman. She's just picking his money." Hikoichi explained. 

Ayako looked slightly happier and Hikoichi beamed. He did not like seeing the young maid upset over something. "So what happened next? What did the princess come up with?"

++++

(Ayako's POV)

One day, a series of caravans arrived in town. It was a band of gypsies. Though it was rumored that they performed strange rituals and dark magic, the people weren't afraid of them because they never meant any harm. Besides, the king had made no move to condemn them or anything. Just as long as they follow the rules and regulations, the gypsies would be left alone. The gypsies decided to set their caravan in the town square. It was large enough them. 

There was one lad that didn't seem to be a gypsy although he was under their care. He was a handsome young man with a gift for painting. The princess had seen his amazing skill and decided to invite him over at the castle. 

The painter was given the choice to paint wherever he wanted. Out of all the places, the painter chose a spot outside. A cliff with a Sakura tree on it. 

Hikoichi trembled. 

The princess posed for the painter and he always finished with such fine results. Meanwhile, the prince knew of his sister's new hobby. The paintings were hung all over the castle walls. Even he was impressed of the painter's artwork and decided to meet with this man himself. The princess was ecstatic. She prayed that her brother would return to his normal self soon. 

Again, the painter requested the cliff for his spot. The prince agreed and soon, his portraits were all over the castle. However, the painter felt unhappy. The prince's portraits were always frowning. Finally, he decided to get the prince to smile. 

It was winter when the prince decided to have another portrait of himself. The painter had been hired permanently and stayed behind when his gypsy family left for another kingdom. Once again, the painter chose to paint by the cliff. The prince wondered what his reason was and asked the painter about it. The artist simply answered that the scenery on the cliff was beautiful and that it helped him relax. The prince accepted the answer and posed. 

The painter drew a picture of a horrible monster. The prince became angry when he saw the painting. He thought that the artist was mocking him. With extreme patience, the painter explained his reasons for drawing such a thing. After a while, the prince started laughing. The monster had looked so horrible and comical at the same time. The painter laughed as well and soon, their faces were as red as tomatoes. The princess, at that time, was watching the two gentlemen from the first tower. She was happy that her brother could finally laugh. 

Just then, a snowstorm came. It was so sudden that the two gentlemen had no time to react. The prince was swept over to the edge and almost fell down to his death had it not been for the painter. The latter grabbed the prince's hand with all his might and soon managed to get the prince back to safety. Because of the force, the prince landed on top of the painter. They stayed like that for a while before the prince leaned down to kiss the painter. 

It wasn't long before they became lovers. The princess was very happy and the people in the castle were glad to finally have their prince back. But there was one person who loathed the sight. It was the kitchen maid. She had foolish dreams of marrying the prince and becoming the new queen of the kingdom. She had tried everything she could to get the prince to notice her but to no avail. 

Finally, the kitchen maid, driven by jealousy, decided that there was only one way to settle this. If she couldn't have the prince, then the painter couldn't either. One night, she entered the prince's chambers and brought him his usual glass of water. The water was laced with poison. By the time the painter and the princess learned the truth, it was already too late. The poison killed the prince slowly. It hurt the two lovers very much. The painter decided that if the prince would die, then he would follow as well. Unfortunately, the prince would not allow it. 

The prince cared for his sister very much and made the painter promise that he would take care of her. The kitchen maid had been prosecuted. 

When it was time for him to die, the prince begged the painter to paint one last portrait. They stayed on the cliff. The painter was crying while he made the portrait. It was of the prince, this time, a smiling prince. In his last breath, the prince asked the painter to bury him on the cliff. He vowed to return and the painter vowed to wait. 

Because of this promise, the painter studied the ancient art of dark magic. The details were all written in an old book given to him by his gypsy mother. What he didn't know was that the princess knew what he was up to and listened every time he studied the art. The day arrived when the painter finally decided to perform the ritual. While he was in the middle of the circle, the princess appeared and stepped inside as well. There was nothing the painter could do for the chants were said and the spell was sealed. They both became immortal, doomed to spend the rest of their lives in the lonely world. 

++++

Hikoichi offered Ayako his hanky. The maid was crying, tears streaming out of her eyes. "It is a sad tale. I cry everytime I tell it." Ayako reasoned out. Hikoichi could feel his eyes moisten. Even he was moved by the story.


	5. notice from delchan

This is not an update. Heehee. I'm here to say sayonara. I will be temporarily stop using the internet. Why? Midterms are coming and I have to bury myself under a pile of books. I'm really sorry if I'm making you guys wait. The fifth chapter of An Old Love is actually, already half-done. It's a lemon but I've been doing a lot of thinking. Maybe I should keep the lemon away until the next few chapters.. Anyway, here's something for you guys to do. Suggestions are welcome. Please email me at delusional_lady@yahoo.com. :) Hey, flood my account with messages about my fics. This thingy does not apply to An Old Love alone.   
  
When our midterms are done, I will continue with the ficcies!! I think I'll devote an entire day to finishing fics. How's that? Or maybe two days!! :) Anyway, please email me about suggestions.   
  
BTW, I'd like to tell everyone that some of the 'mistakes' are actually intentional. For one, Koshino never told Sendoh his name but the spiky-haired lad knew. Well, that was intentional. I'd like to give a round of applause to frozenfemale for being the observant reader that she was. I decided to announce it if anyone else out there is wondering.. Hm, what else..?Oh yeah, Ayako has been staying in the castle for as long as I can remember.   
  
:) I probabaly won't be back for at least a week. Oh and one more thing, THIS FIC WILL BE POSTED IN THE R SECTION NEXT TIME. :) I'LL TRY TO EMAIL YOU GUYS WHEN i FINALLY RESURFACE. iT WON'T BE THAT LONG ANYWAY!! :) 


End file.
